Soul of Roses
by The Angel of Blank Wings
Summary: After the Kishin fell, Maka and co have had time to relax. that was, until the grim began appearing. attempting to root out the cause, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, Crona and Tsubaki, along with Stein, jump into a gate, where the world they knew before is almost non existent. can Maka and her friends figure a way to stop the grim from appearing? read and find out.


_**Part One: Crossover of the soul**_

 _ **the sword is mightier than the soul?**_

Maka was attempting to concentrate on her studies in her bedroom as per the usual night before a test, but as usual, Blair was trying to seduce Soul, who had a nosebleed as soon as Blair started rubbing against him. Maka could barely keep from slamming a book in both their heads, but she needed to focus on the task at hand.

The test was based off a creature that has no soul, called a Grim. They recently started appearing throughout the world along with portals. Since they had no souls, they had no soul wavelength. These creatures seemed to be unable to think for themselves, and therefore attack their prey wildly. _"They're not as scary as the Kishin.",_ Maka thought to herself as she read the text book. The real problems with the lack of a soul wavelength in fighting grim is that more simple combat methods work much more effectively, but when fighting said grim, Soul Resonance will be cancelled out upon contact. In fact, any use of soul wavelength abilities will be nullified. It's much easier to stick to what you know and just cut them to pieces. "just cut them up, huh? That sounds just like proffessor Stein." She said with a sigh and layed back on her bed, falling asleep as the new day was soon to begin.

When Maka opened her eyes, she saw a girl in a red cape, wielding a scythe. She called out to the girl.

"Hello? Who are you? Where am I?" as the girl turned around, she swung her scythe at Maka, and as Maka shielded herself, she jolted up in her bed, breathing heavily.

"Who was that?" she said out loud to herself.

"are you talking in your sleep again Maka?" Soul walked in, clearly dressed up and ready for school. "we still have that assignment we had to do for Proffessor Stein, remember? He said if we didn't fail, we could skip the written test."

"Soul, do you ever get used to the switch?" she looked at him with a serious tone in her face.

"well, sorta. It's difficult swinging you around, but that's because you're more trained than I am at that." Souleater scratched his head. "anyway, it's time for us to get going. Don't wanna be late."

"right." after that, Maka got dressed and headed out as Soul followed, Blair at the door waving them bye. When they got to the school entrance, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and Kid were standing there.

"should have known you would be late. You've been getting good at that Maka. You're actually getting worse than Black Star." Death the Kid was turning away from Maka toward Black Star as he spoke.

"Oh please! I'm late because I have to train. I have to keep training or I can't surpass god." Black Star got a goofy grin on his face as he spoke.

"do you really need to be late all the time because of it though? It will take more than skill and strength to surpass god you know. If I remember correctly, you can't even beat me in a fight, and i'm only a Grim Reaper." Kid had a smile on his face as he looked Black Star straight in the eye. Ever since the Kishin fell, this was a normal occurence. Black Star and Kid have been fighting every morning and every afternoon.

"hey guys? We should probably go see Stein for our test." Liz said, trying to get people focused.

"Liz is right. You idiots can finish your pissing contest later. Right now, we've got a test to ace."

Maka looked at Soul after he said that, and then they both nodded in Unison as she tranformed into a glorious looking black scythe that looked similar to Souleater, but the blade was much longer and wider. The gem in the center was a dark crimson, while the trim was the same color. Soul spun his partner around like she usually did with him, and he nailed it that time.

"i'm still not used to this." Maka felt herself floating in nothing. Turning into a weapon was strange for her. More strange than when she succumbed to the madness. She almost felt, for lack of a better word, half dead. As Liz and Patty took their forms with Kid, and Tsubaki took her usual form with Black Star, the 3 Miesters and their weapons ran into the woods to meet proffessor Stein, and as they came into the clearing, Stein was waiting there, leaning on a tree with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked at them blankly. Crona was standing there also with Ragnarok out of his back, smiling as the trio ran up. He didn't speak however, though he wanted to.

"well well, I didn't think you three would come, given this test could kill you if you fail."

"But then we'd have to do the written test, and who wants to do something so boring? I want some action!" Black Star spoke loudly, as he always did.

"regardless, i'm glad you had the motivation to come. In fact, if you manage to passthis, i'll let you skip class for a month." the proffessor grinned as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground, promptly stomping on it.

"for a whole month? Are you for real!?" Soul's jaw dropped at the idea, but in his mind, he was excited.

"yes, for real. Unless you fail, in which case, you die."

the fact that he was being so calm and collected while he said that made everyone on edge, and they all gulped almost in unison.

"so, what is this test Proffessor Stein?" Kid spoke calmly, though he really didn't want to know.

"the test should be here in about... 3... 2... 1." Stein spoke as he looked at his watch and a portal appeared right behind him. As everyone else gasped, he simply walked a few steps to the side so that he wasn't blocking the view.

"this, young weapons and miesters, is your test. This is the same type of portal the grim are coming from. I want you all to follow me inside and see if we can find a way to completely get rid of them."

"sweet! Lets go kick some grim butt! After this I won't need to go to school for a whole month! Hahahahaha!" Black Star jumped through the portal with a "Yahoo!" and his teammates followed right after him. As they came out of the portal, they entered a large green field, similar to the one they were in before, but it seemed more dense. They heard large bangs as trees started falling down in the distance.

"Yang! Could you please stop hitting the trees! They didn't do anything to you!" a girl in red was chasing after a busty blonde who was punching down trees with a shotgauntlet. She was clearly angry about something, but was doing more screaming and punching than she was much else.

"why do people keep trying to cut my HAIR!" she punched a rock and it exploded into many little shards as the girl in red ran and hid behind a tree.

"umm, maybe you're a little too angry at Weiss?" she tried to stay positive, but she was sort of angry too.

"a little? I'm more than just a little angry Ruby!" she kept punching the ground as the Meisters came up, along with their professor. Acting rashly, she picked up a tree and through it at the group, but Kid shot it down, and as it split in two halves, he marveled at the symmetry in hism ind, but he stared more at the busty blonde.

"Hey Black Star? Do you see that girl that just threw that-" he looked at Black Star, but he wasn't standing there anymore.

"Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode! Lets get that grim!" as Tsubaki changed form, Black Star ran at the blonde full speed, kicking her in the face. As she fell down, she soon got up and shot a death glare as she readied her fists and started attack Black Star, mixing in kicks with her powerful punches, all being cancelled out or dodged by Black Star. As the girl in red ran up with her scythe in hand, Maka recognized her and shouted out to Soul.

"Soul. Switch with me. Now."

"what? Why?" he was confused as he held his partner.

"just do it!"

"fine, just stop yelling already. He through her into the air as he jumped into the air himself, and as Maka changed back, she grabbed Soul's hand as she was upside down and he changed into his scythe form, and Maka spun and landed on her feet. Almost a second after landing on her feet, she darted toward the girl with the scythe, barely missing. As the girl dodged the hit, she started firing shots from her scythe, and Maka backflipped to dodge the shots. As this happened, two girls, in White and Black, ran in and observed what was happening. The one in white yelled at the girl in red.

"Ruby, what did you do this time!?" she was clearly angry.

"I don't know, but i'm pretty sure Yang did it. This ninja kid started attacking Yang and I ran up to help her and this girl attacked me. So yeah." as she was talking she was dodging Maka's attacks, and after she finished talking, she started parrying the blows, some with bullets, others with strikes.

"Weiss, I think we should help them." the one in Black said in an almost monotone expression.

"yeah, I think you're right." Weiss readied her weapon and went in to attack, but was met with a near miss bullet from Kid. As the girl in black went to cover Weiss, Crona jumped in and struck her with Ragnarok. As the figure of the girl disappeared , she landed on her feet with her weapon ready.

"i'm not letting you hurt Maka." Crona spoke nervously as the girl smiled at her.

"i might get scolded, but whatever outfit you're wearing, I think I like it."

"Crona don't let that girl get in your head. Just take her out so we can go home and eat."

Ragnarok was talking again, and he annoyed everyone except Crona when he did. After hearing Ragnarok, Crona struck at the girl in Black several times, each time either being blocked, or striking a fading figure.

"yknow, I do have a name. It's Blake." she spoke after she had a second to breath, and then she started attacking Crona, Ragnarok blocking for Crona to help compensate for his lack of reflexes.

As Kid was firing pot shots at Weiss to keep her from getting closer to Maka or himself, Weiss created a glyph that knocked her toward him, and as he barely dodged a jab, he kicked Weiss and knocked her into a tree. Weiss bounced off the tree and stabbed again at Kid, who jumped and shot the blade down into the floor, and kicking her in the face as he fell, landing in a cross stance.

"perfectly symmetrical landing." he said, smiling. That was, until he saw Weiss' hair, slung over her left shoulder, she didn't look symmetrical. He started yelling like an idiot. "What is up with your hair? How can you ear your hair in such a horrible fashion?"

"excuse me?" Weiss blinked and stood there.

"your hair is parted on your left and is in only one tail. To maintain symmetry you must have two tails and have them on both sides of your shoulder. I will wait while you fix your hair appropriately."

"umm, no, I will not fix my hair. Besides, you're one to talk, mister three stripes on one side of his head. Who wears their hair like THAT anyway?" she laughed at him as he sulked and panicked.

"you're right. I'm not symmetrical, I don't deserve my existence. I should drown myself in acid so my horrid asymmetrical remains can never be found." he cried as Liz and Patty tried to calm him down.

"come on Kid, your stripes aren't that bad. You look good!" Patty was cheery about it, but it was a sensitive topic.

"no I don't, I look disgusting."

"Hey Kid, that girl still hasn't done her hair. Don't you need to fix her first?" Patty was doing it right, and kid got on his feet again.

"you're right. She is the priority here." Kid took his stance, albeit a bit shambly, and aimed at Weiss, who yawned.

"are you done? Your little panic attack was putting me to sleep." she readied her sword, pointed at Kid.

"just give up lady! I'm so big of a star, you can't even come close to beating me." Black Star was full of himself as always. He jumped at the blonde with a kick, who promptly blocked it with her fist and through a succession of punches at him, 2 being deflected by tsubaki, and the last one landing and sending him flying into a tree as he grunted, bleeding out of his forehead.

"lady 1, Black Star 0. nice hit blondie..." he spoke in a daze while giving a thumbs up, then he stood, glaring at her. "i'm not out of this yet though."

"yeah, well bring it on." she cracked her knuckles and took her stance. "i'm just getting started myself." they ran at eachother, battle cries flaring.

Maka and Soul were still fighting the girl in red, who's name was apparently Ruby, and were doing a very bad job at it. She was so fast, and was using the kickback from her scythe's blasts to propel her in differen't directions quickly. As Maka struck at Ruby, she fired a blast at her feet, which sent her into the air, and as she fell she brought her scythe down hard on Maka, who quickly blocked the hit, bringing her to her knees.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul was checking on his partner, and as Maka pushed Ruby's scythe away and jumped back to gain some distance, she replied.

"yeah Soul, i'm fine." she was breathing heavily, thinking to herself. " _She's so fast... I can barely keep up."_

"umm, excuse me, who are you talking to exactly?" Ruby looked confused and had a look of playful innocence on her face.

"i'm talking to my partner." she through a glare at Ruby, who was still looking confused.

"okay, which one? Cuz you have like, three, and they don't seem to be talking to anyone."

"wait, you can't hear Soul?"

"who is Soul?"

"i'm Soul you moron!" Soul changed form, which surprised Ruby.

"oh my god, your semblence is awesome!'

"my what now?" Soul looked confused.

"the semblence is-"

"Soul, change back. I don't need you getting hurt." Maka practically yelled, and Soul didn't hesitate to change, and as Maka grabbed Soul, she dashed in to attack Ruby."

Maka vs Ruby

Black Star vs Yang

Death the Kid vs Weiss.

When the rose and the soul cross, an entirely new story is spawned. Can these four settle their differences? Or are they doomed to clash with one another? Most times, a misunderstanding can bring forward consequences.


End file.
